Missing
by Nazrath
Summary: A bomb blast rocks Shibuya Station. Syaoran Li injured. Sakura Kinomoto missing. And the worst part? No one remembers seeing her that day, not even the CCTV cameras. Has someone kidnapped her? But why? A suspense thriller saga featuring our favourite couple in never-before-thought situation.


**A/N:** A really, really random idea which I _had_ to write it down so that it could stop swirling about in my head and puff up like summer clouds. But now that it's fleshed out in the form of a 700-word-long intro kinda thing, I think this has the potential to bloom into a serious fic, right?

Comment whether you wanna see more of this fic!

* * *

 **MISSING**

 **PHASE ONE: KAMIGAKUSHI**

 _The lights...they flashed like dying stars..._

 _People...running...crying...screaming..._

 _I felt numb...my head kind of throbbed...my cheek felt wet..._

 _I wanted to touch it...but my hand won't move..._

 _I saw him...his chestnut hair...streaked with something dark...or was it my eyes..._

 _I tried to call him...but I couldn't hear my voice..._

 _Suddenly, someone lifted me in their arms...it was warm..._

 _I closed my eyes..._

 _*/*/_

"Doctor!"

"Here! Put patient one-zero-nine-nine-three on IV!"

"Nurse Tachibana! We have a head injury here!"

"Fourth floor!"

"Doctor Hiiragizawa! This man looks like he has taken a direct hit!"

"Prep up the OT!"

"Nurse!"

"Doctor!"

"My son! Is he here?"

"I'm sorry, ma'am...we are to busy here..."

"HAS ANYONE SEEN SYAORAN?"

*/*/

"He's bleeding too much!"

"The fourth bottle has almost finished! Call the blood bank immediately!"

"Doctor Hiiragizawa! We are losing him!"

"Calm down Tachibana! Kawaguchi, tell them to send up an O-negative to OT-Four immediately!"

"Roger!"

"Doctor...his pulse..!"

"Compression NOW!"

" _1..2...3...NOW!"_

 _*/*/_

"My son!"

"Can you perhaps tell me how he looked like?"

"Chestnut hair, amber eyes, almost five-feet-seven..."

"There is someone like the man you describe in OT-Four...Syaoran Li if I am not wrong..."

"SYAORAN! Is he there? Is he okay?"

"He will be, ma'am. He will be."

*/*/

When Syaoran Li opened his eyes, the first thing he realised was that the colour white was really very bland. He made a mental note to paint colourful walls if he ever built a hospital. He tried to move his head a little, only to be assaulted by a plethora of pains that seemed to have been waiting for him to return to the world of the living.

World of the living...

Of course he was alive!

"Syao! You're awake!"

He felt himself being enveloped by a couple of warm, familiar arms.

"Mom?" he asked, a little surprised. The last thing he remembered was that his mother had left Tokyo after that huge fight yesterday...was it yesterday?

How many days have passed?

And more importantly...

"SAKURA!" he yelled, bolting upright. The machines attached to him went into a beeping frenzy as his vitals shot up.

"Mom...Sakura! Where's she? She was supposed to be with me...she _was_ with me..." he said, a little slowly due to the sudden dizzy spell that made him slightly nauseous.

His mom blinked.

"Sakura? I didn't see her here."

*/*/

" _...and seventy people have been confirmed dead in the bomb blasts that rocked the outskirts of Shibuya Station yesterday. The police say that the numbers will increase as many are still reported to be missing. No leads have been found yet but the police assure us that they are trying their very best to nail down the culprits. All the citizens are requested to exercise caution and report any unattended baggage to the nearest patrol car or police station..."_

Touya Kinomoto turned off the TV, the gruesome visuals making him a bit queasy.

"Isn't Sakura living in Tokyo?" His roommate and best friend Yukito Tsukishiro asked, handing him a bowl of caramelised popcorn.

"She is, Yuki. And that's why I'm worried. Granted, she lives on the outskirts with that _gaki_ Li...still...I tried to call up Dad but currently he is in the jungles of Kenya and has no phone or internet reception at the moment...though I left him a message in the Japanese Embassy. And I want to jump onto a plane and leave for Tokyo this very instant..." Touya sighed, banging his knee with his fist in frustration

"I called up Akizuki...she said she's going to try her best in getting us into a Japan-bound flight. But this is terrorist stuff and the government has put up a barrier over Japan...no one enters, no one leaves," said Yukito gently.

"Wish I never came to New York," Touya grumbled, dialing Sakura's number yet again.

 _The number you are trying to call is currently out of reach. Please try again later..._

"What about Li-kun?" Yukito suggested.

"Li lost his phone in the subway a week back...he was supposed to buy a new one but I don't have his number yet," Touya replied, sounding angry with himself.

"This is Sakura-chan, Touya. She will be fine," Yukito said, though his grey eyes looked troubled.

*/*/

 _TARGET...ACQUIRED._

 _PROCEED TO PHASE TWO._

* * *

 **Kamigakushi: Spirited Away**

 **Review please!**


End file.
